Star Wars: Jedi Hunters
by Force sensitive Dog
Summary: Boba Fett and his apprentice Jayden Torwyn's adventures through the galaxy together as bounty hunters.
1. The Good Old Days

Authors Notes: So yeah this is Star wars: Jedi Hunters. I will be focusing on this more than Breach & Clear, expect long chapters...

Speech Rules:

 **Bold - "Shouting"**

 _Italic - "Technology/Quiet sentence"_

* * *

 **Star wars: Jedi Hunters**

 _ **Location: Kessel Asteroid Imperial Prision**_

"Place the charge on the wall!" Masked men outfitted with Mandalorian warrior gear approached the wall following their leaders command.

"Blow it now!" yelled the leader, the men did so blowing up the wall. On the other side they were greeted by metal jail cells and a armada of stormtroopers. Blaster shots were flying everywhere, the intruders dressed in mandalorion armour were also equipped with jet packs flying around the room exchanging blaster fire with the enemy. The raiders pushed further into the room forcing the stormtroopers back into another that was long with jail cells either side. Two floors each filled with their own long corridor of jail cells housing the galaxy's most wanted fugitives or anyone who had the audacity to piss of the Galactic Empire. In this case the man the raiders were after had done nothing particularly illegal apart from piss of the Empire in the most serious way. You see the man the intruders seek, is a bounty hunter that goes by the name of Boba Fett.

"He is this way, move up lads or I'll shoot you myself." commanded the masked leader. His men did so out of fear, as they knew when he said "I'll shoot you myself" he meant it. Once they reached the cell where Boba Fett was being held they placed a charge on the locking mechanism and blew it. The explosives they used were rather primitive but did the job. All it was included some tape, a fuse and about ten thermo-detonators.

"Nice to see you Jayden" smiled Boba

"Hello, mentor." replied the masked leader. Jayden cut off the handcuffs with his laser cutter he stole from the engineers outside.

"Tru 'lek bring Boba his gear." demanded Jayden. A trandoshian then appeared holding a case and brought it to Boba sat their on his bed in the cell. Once Boba opened the case he spotted a rusty old chestplate with a grass green colour and cream accents. His helmet the same colour as the chestplate but more worn and beat with accents of red including a black visor. Yellow shoulder pads and a green jet pack spray painted in a hurry.

"Back to the good old days eh Jayden?" questioned Boba while putting on his armour.

"Yeah let the good times roll." replied Jayden

* * *

 **3 Years Earlier**

"Jayden don't let your feelings overcome your work" explained Boba,

"Sorry Boba it's just my mother.." replied Jayden

"I know Jayden..."

Boba and Jayden were sat on a roof in the heart world of Corusucant waiting on a Jedi to leave the bar he was at in the lower levels. Jayden and Boba knew this would be a difficult task but it pays well. Jayden pulled up the bounty on his holographic communicator it read:

 **Bounty**

 **Target: Mordo Lorayen**

 **Occupation: Jedi Master**

 **Reward: One Million Credits**

After reviewing it once more he placed it back in his bag, soon afterwards Boba tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the target leaving the bar. They both jumped onto the roof in front of them and followed the jedi before jumping down behind the Jedi and followed him on foot.

"Now remember Jayden, this guy is a jedi master." advised Boba

"Ok got it Boba." replied Jayden while walking towards the target. Both of them slowly un-holstered their blasters but kept them concealed under their cape on their right hand side. They pointed their blasters as the Jedi turned around to face them equipping his lightsaber. The lightsaber was blue and sported a strange hilt, it looked like he duct taped a table leg to it. Boba and Jayden looked at each before kicking on their jet packs and engaging the jedi. Boba and Jayden were spraying blaster fire at this jedi but he deflected it with ease. Boba noticed he was using a Lightsaber form called Soresu, this form is about defensive blocking and countering but also deflecting blaster bolts. All of the fire that the two bounty hunters threw at him he deflected right back at them forcing them to fly around dodging every shot.

"Don't get too close Jayden" warned Boba as they both flew circles around the target. After awhile the jedi became tired and dropped his guard for a few seconds Boba was quick to react and hit the jedi in the leg causing him to drop to the floor. Still grasping his lightsaber the jedi continued to fight the two bounty hunters that so desperately wanted to take his life. While crouched the jedi still managed to deflect but did not see one of the two threats flank around his rear before taking a blaster bolt to the back and falling to the ground.

"Nice work Jayden your first jedi kill!" congratulated Boba.

"Thanks" replied Jayden

"Now take his lightsaber as a trophy!" Smiled Boba. The two bounty hunters returned to the top level of Corusucant and made way to their ship docked at the surface.

"There she is the Slave 1." commented Boba, the two entered the ship and left the world for Tatooine to collect the bounty.

"One million credits were rich Boba!" snickered Jayden on the way to Tatooine. As they entered the atmosphere of the planet then landed at Jabba's palace as their client was in there. Once they arrived they sat down at a table and a Twilek walked over to them.

"Is it done" she asked. Boba nodded and told Jayden to show the lightsaber once he did this she handed over the credits, after she left Boba and Jayden fist bumped each other.

"Another job well done Jayden I'm proud, your mother would be too..." lectured Boba. They both drank into the night celebrating their acomplishment...

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Written by DestinyBroughtUsTogether**

 **Idea by DestinyBroughtUsTogether**


	2. Back in Business

Authors notes: Right now I'm focusing on writing this over Breach & Clear.. You can expect more later but for now it's Star wars: Jedi Hunters!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Boba do you want out of here or are you just going to sit there?" complained Jayden as a legion of stormtroopers turned around the corner. His mercenaries engaged the threat and so did Jayden. Waiting for Boba the stormtroopers were slaughtered. Boba laughed at an inside joke no-one else knew.

 _"Stupid Spaarti clones"_ he muttered under his breath while a slight smirk appeared on his face. Boba then placed his helmet over his head and began to fire at the hostiles that are in front of him. Once the enemies were eliminated the band pushed up and around into the long room that they originally breached through exiting the same hole to the outside of the facility. Their helmets have built in respirators and allow them to breath in the cold vacuum of space. Now the group were on the outside of the asteroid leaving the facility with little resistance to stop them as they pushed further up to the the Slave II.

"What happened to the Slave 1?" questioned Boba looking in shock at the new ship that lay ahead of him.

"Ahh erm... I might have crashed it..." replied Jayden nervously looking around for a way out. Boba just shook his head but understood, he did the same a couple of times at this age. The mercenaries then split off from the bounty hunters and boarded their own ship as Boba and Jayden entered the Slave II.

"Boba where too now?" asked Jayden.

Boba replied simlply "Away from the star destroyers that approach us might be the first idea." Jayden smiled yes sir!". The star destroyer was beginning to fire but once the Slave II entered an asteroid field they lost sight of them and ceased. As soon as the star destroyer left the system and gave up the search Slave II entered warp towards Rori one of the three moons of Naboo.

"I got a place set up for us on Rori" explained Jayden. Boba nodded and laid flat out on the bed behind the pilot seat.

"As soon as we arrive I got us a bounty..."

"How much?" asked Boba.

"five hundred thousand." replied Jayden. Boba whistled like you would when cat calling women.

"Sweet fluffy bantha that's some money." laughed Boba.

"So who we shootin' for this?" added Boba while taking off his armour and laying down on the bed.

"This guy named Bossk a trandoshian local tough guy." explained Jayden.

* * *

 **Rori**

 **"Boba! Wake up!"** commanded Jayden. Boba opened his eyes still half asleep and dazed.

"What?" replied Boba.

"Were are here, Rori awaits." announced Jayden. The ramp to the ship dropped revealing a swamp world with magical wildlife. The base Jayden had set up was a couple of tents and a metal building that was slightly rusted. Boxes were scattered everywhere ammunition and explosives bulging out of the top.

"Welcome home." said Jayden, Boba looked at the place and took of his helmet.

"I like what you have done with the place while I was away." exploded Boba. Jayden smiled at Boba but then showed him the bounty information inside the metal hut.

 **Bounty**

 **Target: Bossk**

 **Occupation: Bounty Hunter**

 **Reward: 500,000 credits**

After viewing the information Boba turned of the holographic projector.

"He is the ugliest trandoshian I have ever seen." ranted Boba. Jayden started to giggle slightly,

"Yeah he really is..." chuckled Jayden.

"Let's go find this guy." commanded Boba, Jayden nodded and they both put on their armour taking a suitable amount of ammo and four thermo-detonators. The two bounty hunters mounted their speeder bikes and zoomed off towards civilization. Once they reached the walls they entered the city of Narmle through the gate, people were bustling around trying to buy food.

"Ah yes it market day." explained Jayden

"Maybe we can buy you some cuddly toys for little baby Jayden?" disclosed Boba, Jayden stared at him Boba just smiled back sarcastically.

"Walk around the market look as though you are buying things maybe we can catch a glimpse of him walking around." advised Boba. Jayden nodded and they split from each other. While walking around Jayden noticed a man dressed in black robes. He was stood at the edge of the market looking like he was after someone also, what does he want? Jayden walked closer while maintaining his cover in the crowd, he started at the clothing stand but now was nearing the edge of the market at the that stall that was selling dead Geejaws. Boba spotted Jayden moving towards the man and also pushed towards him. Boba sensed it, he was an old enemy... a sith. The robed man spotted Boba and leaped into the air with incredible speed and agility, everyone in the crowd gasped in disbelief. Then Bossk showed himself, Boba tapped Jayden on the shoulder like he did three years ago when fighting that jedi. They walked up to Bossk, since he was a trandoshian he wasn't too clever and the two of them were able to draw Bossk into the local bar with a promise to buy him alcohol. The three bounty hunters sat down around a table unknown to Bossk was that Boba pulled out his blaster and placed it under the table before pulling the trigger and ending the bounty hunters life. He lay dead on the table face down, everyone in the club looked but then realised it was Bossk and ignored it,

"He built up quite a reputation for no-one to care." laughed Boba,

 **"I know right it's amazing!"** answered Jayden. Ok now we just get a snapshot and sent it to my buddy and then voila! Credits transferred to my account. The two of them did the same fist bump as they did 3 years ago, and returned back to their hideout.

"Are we the best or are we the best.." asked Jayden drunk as hell,

"I... don't kk-know..." replied Boba also drunk out of celebration. The two drunk bounty hunters hit the hay and slept for the night not knowing that while they were asleep that same sith from earlier visited them...


	3. The Hunter Became The Hunted

Authors Notes: I want to thank ConeMandoBountyHunters for giving me great feedback and giving me confidence.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The sun rose lightening up the planet and spreading rays of beautiful sunshine on the surface. Geejaws started chirping waking the two bounty hunters laying dormant inside their sleeping bags.

"Wake up Jayden" boomed Boba, holding his head due to the hangover. He continued to shake the body laid in the sleeping bag, but Jayden just ignored it until finally Boba pointed a blaster at his head.

"Ok Boba don't get angry I'm getting up you prat." mumbled Jayden. Happy to see him finally awake Boba smiled placing his blaster back in the holster and went on to cook some Galoomp meat over the fire.

"Where did you find that?" asked Jayden. Boba replied "Bought it at the market yesterday, just for free..."

"So you stole it?" questioned Jayden

"Yes..." admitted Boba smiling, they both laughed. After finally cooking the food and removing it from the spit, they cut it in two and placed the meat on a plate each. Reaching over to a crate Jayden pulled out two pairs of knives and forks and handed one set to Bobba, once both of them finished they placed the plates in some water and walked back inside to the holographic projector and viewed some more bounties, after swiping the unwanted ones away he finally stopped and reviewed one of the options.

 **Bounty**

 **Target: Monkaki Reverin**

 **Occupation:** **Labourer**

 **Age: 32**

 **Race: Human**

 **Last known location: Naboo**

 **Reward: 250,000 credits**

"Jayden grab your gear, we are going to Naboo." shouted Boba across the room. They grasped their blasters and helmets and exited through the door, walking over to their speeder bikes the two of them mounted and zoomed off towards the location of the Slave II, before taking off and travelling to the planet of Naboo. After looking further at the bounty the duo decided it would be best to start at the city of Theed. Following them landing at the star port of Theed and being assigned to bay 43 they dropped the ramp to the Slave II and walked down it towards the exit of the bay into the city. Turning on his targeting device on his mandalorian armour he scanned around the streets as they walked, looking for the target but of course no luck.

"This might be a difficult one to track down Jayden." said Boba.

"Can I just ask Boba? Why the hell are there GeeJaws on Rori!"

"I don't know they escaped from the market?" he replied, before walking down an ally signalling Jayden to continue on his path down the main street. Jayden felt a sudden rush of nerves and gripped his blaster though still holstered his grip tightened and his palm moisturised due to perspiration dripping. It was a strange feeling... the feeling of being watched. Frantically looking around, at people, at rooftops, anywhere someone could be hiding but have a clear view of him. Someone grabbed his shoulder Jayden gasped but when he turned around stood there was Boba.

 **"Phew!"** Jayden let out a sigh of relief.

"Whats the matter?" inquired Boba.

"Nothing just a strange feeling, that I felt yesterday at the market aswell." After Jayden relayed this information Boba started to scan the rooftops, looking around like a hawk.

"Whats the matter?" asked Jayden

"I know who it is, Someone is after you Jayden."

"Who?" Jayden said while looking around aswell.

"It's not safe here we need to get inside." advised Boba. Once the two of them got inside of the tavern next to them, Boba walked up to the bar tender and asked for a room upstairs. The bar tender gestured Jayden and Boba upstairs to the room and held his hand out awaiting credits. Once the bar tender had being payed and the keys handed over, Boba told Jayden to sit on the bed before sitting beside him and taking off his helmet.

"A couple of years ago, I worked for the Galactic Empire."

"Yes I remember Boba, all of the jedi contracts and my training."

"Do you remember Darth Vader?"

"Yes?" relied Jayden unsure.

"Well I betrayed him and he put me in Kessel."

"Now I have broke out he swore to make me pay once I was free by taking my closest thing to a son."

"So he sent someone to kill me?" replied Jayden confused and in disbelief.

"Not just anyone. A sith named the Inquisitor, a couple of well... Inquisitors exist and their purpose is to find and kill the remaining jedi, but now they are used for Vader's dirty work." Jayden shook his head trying to take all of this information in while listening to Boba in the process.

"For now the current bounty is off, we need to get you to safety."

"Can't we just kill him?" commented Jayden.

" **NO!** Then he will send another Inquisitor before hunting you himself." announced Boba. Jayden took off his helmet as his jaw dropped, they both knew they were in it now.

 **BOUNTY CANCELED**

After closing the bounty Boba knew he had to return to somewhere safe not for his safety but for Jayden's. Because of the danger Boba felt the need to father him even more than he had before however he was now sixteen and well over the age of pure fathering and comforting. Jayden stayed sat on the bed waiting for Boba to beckon him to follow, he diddn't want to do anything in case the Inquisitor was well on the case. The two exited the building trying to blend in with the crowd keeping their heads down. They mingled with a large group that walked them straight into the star port to bay 43 to retrieve the Slave II. Once aboard they both sat at the cockpit pushing and pulling levers kicking the engines into action before blasting off into orbit to find a blockade of star destroyers. Boba almost defecated in his underwear and slammed on full throttle.


	4. A Pleasant Surprise

Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long to get out, I haven't been here for awhile. I was on holiday/vacation!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

A large rumble sound filled the Slave II as a tractor beam surrounded the hull, slowly pulling them towards the star destroyer that pursue them. The sound became louder as they floated into the hangar of the large cruiser.

"Well we are screwed" sighed Jayden, Boba looked at him and took of his helmet to glare at him.

"So much negativity..." Boba shook his head. A squad of stormtroopers dashed around the corner before coming to a halt and pointing their weapons at the ship that just docked. Another group of stormtroopers ran around the same corner before splitting in half and lining up either side, once they had lined up they faced the centre like an alleyway and saluted. Soon afterwards a dark figure walked through a doorway just below the hangar control room. His walk was rather snobby, holding his head high. Boba glared at him, he knew exactly who he was even at first glance.

"Who is that?" asked Jayden.

"Grand Moff Tarkin" replied Boba. Tarkin walked towards the ramp and thumped on the metal plating before shouting "Open up!" The ramp dropped slowly, Boba and Jayden stood at the top like statues.

"Well Gentlemen what a pleasant surprise" waved Tarkin at the bottom of the ramp. The two bounty hunters waved back slowly in a sarcastic manor.

Behind Boba's back Jayden thought to himself " oh my, he whiffs more than a Borcatu rolling in rubbish back home." Jayden smiled at his remark even though he never shared it aloud. Tarkin gestured for the two to exit the ship and walk down the ramp, Boba and Jayden decided to do so, strolling down the ramp cautiously due to the current relationship between them and the Galactic Empire.

"I must apologise gentlemen but we have been extremely busy. Our agenda has been filled to the brim, on top of that we have a jedi knight in captivity." informed Tarkin.

"And you are telling me this because?" replied Boba puzzled not knowing why he would share classified information like that to a mere bounty hunter.

"I'm notified you of this jedi purely because you have met her or at least someone close to her before." said Tarkin smiling, showing his teeth that were extremely white. You could tell he had a pocket full of credits.

"What do you mean?" Jayden hopped into the conversation. Tarkin looked at him still smiling before making hand gestures beckoning the two to follow him. Tarkin led them towards the cell block on the lower levels of the ship. Boba memorised the route just to be safe in case a quick get away is needed.

"Just this way gentlemen." assured Tarkin walking them down the aisle with jail cells adjacent to each other on either side of the corridor.

"This one, Lieutenant open cell number 29." ordered Tarkin to the jail officer. The door opened up with the sound of the hydraulics and a slight amount of steam from the pressure lock is visible. Sat there in front of them was a Twi'lek female dressed in brown robes. Her skin was a slight turquoise colour, her tendrils had a pattern of diamonds painted in black going down vertically from top to bottom. As soon as the jedi saw Boba she became aggressive and tried to charge at him but was immediately pulled back to the wall via chains.

"Nice to meet you too." said Boba cockily. The jedi glared at him, Boba knew he would be dead if that jedi got loose.

"You killed my master... and for it you will pay." whispered the jedi

"What was your masters name? I killed many of them, I don't remember you masters insignificant existence." laughed Boba. The Twi'lek now enraged tried once more to charge but failed again.

 **"His name was Mordo Lorayen!"** shouted the jedi. Jayden nudged Boba "It's that guy we killed on Coruscant." whispered Jayden quietly so only Boba could hear.

"And my name is Aulumni Kihe'tibar." blurted the jedi as she started to sob over her loss once more. Tarkin beckoned the bounty hunters out of the cell to leave the jedi to her peace, not that Tarkin had any remorse or sympathy. The three of them entered a turbo lift leading towards the bridge, as they arrived an ensign saluted the Grand Moff and gave him an intelligence report of the local sector. Once handed over the ensign saluted for a second time before returning to his post at the radar terminal on the lower deck.

"Welcome to my bridge gentlemen where all of the work is done." said Tarkin softly as if he was welcoming them to his residence.

"Well I like the colour scheme...uh,very grey." complimented Jayden sarcastically.

"Thank you" Tarkin replied not understanding the sarcastic tone in Jayden's voice. The Moff walked down the aise of the deck. It was a long strip segregating two compartments with officers at terminals.

"Wow, everything is grey their bloody uniforms are as well..." Jayden whispered to Boba again in a joking tone. Boba looked at Jayden and smiled.

"It represents how dull they are." commented Boba, this time Jayden smiled back before re-entering the conversation between Tarkin and them.

"Gentlemen now you are here, I wanted to inform you of a bounty." said Tarkin

"Oh, I see..." replied Boba, Jayden moved closer out of interest.

"His name is Yularen Robinson, another jedi knight. He has evaded our grasp for some time and we want you to take him out."

"And what if we do not accept?" implied Jayden,

"Vader will crush you both under his foot." snapped Tarkin.

"Fine by me..." Boba jumped into the dispute. An officer on the deck signalled the moff by hand gestures, Tarkin walked over to him. Jayden couldn't quite make out the conversation but heard parts of words or sentences. Then an alarm sounded as two large ships jumped into the sector directly ahead. The ships were Imperial class one Star Destroyers with a red stripe painted down the starboard side and a logo on the command tower at the stern.

"Who the hell are these?" yelled Tarkin. "How did they get Star destroyers!" In the commotion Boba and Jayden ran to the turbolift and went downwards towards the hangar. As soon as they arrived they saw Slave II before getting confronted by stormtroopers.

"Where do you think your going?" asked the Sergeant.

"These are not the bounty hunters your looking for." said Jayden waving his hand.

"We ain't jedi you twit" proclaimed Boba before pulling out his blaster and firing to the stormtroopers surprise. The troopers hit the floor like a pile of bricks and allowed Jayden and Boba to their ship. Without thinking they ran up the ramp into the cockpit and started to mash buttons to start the engines. Tarkin still stood on the deck, saw the Slave II zoom past the viewing port towards an asteroid field.

"Hide in the asteroids until this battle is over." advised Boba to Jayden who was piloting the ship.

"Good idea..."


	5. Family issues

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long I decided to take a break, it was longer than I expected.

* * *

Jayden awoke with his feet on the control panel. Still weary, he got out of his chair and walked over to the room behind. Inside the room was Boba snoring on the bed roll. Jayden stood leaning against the door frame perched over the snoring body. He decided to not intervene and leave Boba there walking out of the room and back towards the pilot's chair. On the way towards the chair he stopped at a fridge before reaching in and withdrawing his arm grasping a jug of bantha milk.

"Nothin' better than some good old Bantha milk to start the day." He said to himself. Upon shutting the fridge door he noticed through the clearing in the asteroids, a small ship approaching. He walked further over to the window. It looked like a re-fit diplomatic shuttle... however with the same red markings as the attackers had that caused them to hide here. Jayden started to walk backwards and forwards "Have they seen us?" he pondered "What do they want?" thought the young man more. His instant reaction was to wake Boba up.

"Boba! Boba, the guys in the red are here! What are we to do?" yelled the panicked man. Groans came from the room, "Shut up Jayden I'm tryin' to sleep here." answered Boba. Jayden shook his head, glancing back at the window he soon realised the shuttle had gone. Looking down at his arm still holding onto the jug of bantha milk he walked over to Boba laying there tranquil. Without realising that he had done it his arm tipped the bantha milk on Boba's face.

"What in the.." Boba arose, his face red with anger. Jayden slowly backed off and closed the door, Boba burst through and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck glaring at him... but then, he stopped and glanced out the viewing port instead.

"What is is Boba?" inquired Jayden now looking back also.

"I saw... I saw" Boba kept pausing now unsure "There again!" a shadow brushed past the window but on the outside. Jayden walked towards to spot but then was grabbed by a man in red robes. A sudden noise, then a red light was around Jayden's neck.

"Hello, you must be Boba and you sir must be Jayden." He said looking down at Jay in his grasp.

"A sith!" gasped Boba clutching his blaster tight as his eyes widened and perspiration ran down his nose.

"No Mr. Fett you are mistaken we are not sith, in fact we despise them. We are..." a slight pause ensued "The remaining revanites, our grandfathers and their grandfathers founded this cause after the Great Hyperspace war. We worship and dedicates our lives to the teachings of Revan." Jayden almost falling asleep let out a sarcastic yawn.

"What Darth Revan?" Boba looking confused.

"NO! Never. It's just Revan he wasn't Dark side nor light he was... our saviour as the true master of the force and it's capabilities."

So why are you here?" butted in Jayden.

"For you, diddn't someone tell you. We can feel it from the other end of the galaxy. You are force sensitive but also in close relation to Revan." Everyone's draw dropped and Jayden pushed him to let go and sat on the floor.

"What is happening to me..." Jayden said sat there on the floor. "Why me?"

"Calm down my son, we will train you to be skilled in the arts and someday you will lead us being the closest relation to Revan." Jayden and the man disappeared right before Boba the only evidence left was Jayden's lightsaber stolen from his first Jedi kill spinning on the ground. Boba sat next to it and grabbed it holding it tightly, he put his forehead on it and started to tear up.

"Jayden I'm coming for you, and no-one is going to get in my way."


End file.
